


Bonds

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling doesn't understand alchemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaceUlfson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RaceUlfson).



> Disclaimer: This is Arakawa's world. I just dip my toes in it.

X X X

Alchemy. I do not understand it in the least. I am afraid as the Emperor’s son, I have had no need of understanding it, beyond one important thing – the Philosopher’s Stone can grant immortality. My father is feeling very mortal now, and wishes to prolong his life. I admit, I wonder if he has thought this through. Immortality means watching all those you care about die. I do not think I could tolerate Ran Fan’s death. She means a great deal to me, far more than just my servant.

I also would hate to know I’d outlive these two young alchemists, the Elric brothers. What would a world be like, without Ed’s loud mouth and vulgar words, and Al’s gentle disposition? I’m not sure I want to find out.

But they are the best way to accomplish my task, and if I must use them as my stalking horse, I will. Maybe they will forgive me my subterfuge as I offer them what few clues I can.

I do not understand alchemy but I know the bonds of friendship, and I will miss these brothers when I return to Xing.

X X X


End file.
